The novel rear gun sight device is especially adapted for use with a SKS type rifle. The gun sight includes a sight base assembly which can be mounted on the rear end portion of the rifle receiver. The vertical side walls of the receiver function as locating surfaces for the sight device and a pivot bolt secures the sight device to the receiver and cover with a minimum of alteration to the rifle. Adjustment elements on the sight base assembly mount the sight device securely on the receiver.